Changing Fate
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Rei Iburi, Jinchuuriki of Isobu and Leader of the Neo-Akatsuki, has just been slain at the end of the Sixth Great Shinobi War. When an offer comes from Kaguya to go back and change everything, Rei accepts. Sent to the night of the Kyuubi attack, with only Black Zetsu and Isobu as company, can Rei change a world in which Naruto's twin sister is the hero of the village? DISCONTINUED


_**AN: Ah Yea! Rewrite up!**_

_**(120 years after end of Fourth Great War. Area within Hi No**** Kuni)**_

It was time.

Rei stood in the front of his army with an impassive look on his face, as his white hair trailed behind him down to his waist. He gently pulled his Akatsuki cloak on tighter, and slightly loosened his Gunbai. The sight of this particular Gunbai, having first belonged to Izuna Uchiha and than to Madoka Uchiha, caused a slight stirring in his army. The Uchiha clan he had gathered from the Land of Mountains after Madoka's death had sworn their loyalty to him...but even that might not be enough.

Rei was proud of his army, sure. Oto, Kusa, and Ame, 300 Uchiha clansmen, twenty of which with Mangekyou, 20 Uzumaki seal experts, 2000 Zetsu clones, both Black and White, a force of 600 mercenaries and bandits, and of course, The Akatsuki, while only at nine members, were still one of the strongest parts of his force.

But his enemy was the entire Shinobi Alliance. While both Konoha and Kiri had been heavily weakened in previous fights, the other three villages were still going strong. Rei closed his eyes, and fully drew his Gunbai. Giving a massive swing, he deflected hundreds of shuriken with a wave of air.

The Uchiha in his army immediately launched whatever Fire jutsu in their arsenal, forming a massive wave of flame towards the Alliance army. The Alliance responded by forming massive walls of water in an attempt to stop the flames...it would have worked, had Rei not swung his Gunbai once more, creating a wave of air to make the flames even larger.

The Alliance Shinobi attempted to run out of the way of the flames, only for roots to grow out of the ground and hold them in place, stabbing into their legs. They were decimated by the flames, as Rei and the Akatsuki launched into battle.

Rei had a massive grin on his face as he killed shinobi after shinobi with his Gunbai and Kama, and a small laugh would be let loose once in a while. Using his eyesight, enhanced by the modifications he made to himself with the help of Akabane, Rei could see the other members of Akatsuki slaughtering the army.

Miroku and Kyuzo were both covered in blood, swinging their swords in a strange rhythm known only to them. Kaizen was blasting people with his melody arm and Black lightning, while his partner and wife Yoshino was blasting people with massive water dragons, occasionally crushing the heads of those who'd get close with her chakra enhanced strength.

Naota was standing still as his puppets massacred the shinobi, while his sand protected him from any kunai. His partner Jibaku, however, was flying in the sky on a clay owl, dropping bombs on the Alliance preventing Naota from being overrun. Akabane, the only solo member of the Akatsuki, was using his unique blood release to force some of the Allied Shinobi to kill each other. Rei turned his head and saw his partner Anemone calmly forming barriers and chakra chains to block the jutsus of the Allied Shinobi.

Things were going well...until a massive sword swung down in front of Rei, shattering the barrier Anemone had created at the last second. Rei slid back, glaring into the face of his opponent.

Long dark hair covered a beautiful lightly tanned face, reaching down to her shoulders. The woman was wearing Mizukage Robes, with blue armor on her left shoulder. Massive swords were strapped to her back, and her Mangekyou Sharingan turned lazily as she glared at The Akatsuki Leader. Rei chuckled when he recognized her, and swung his Gunbai onto his shoulder.

"Pathetic...you're still trying to stop me?" Rei pointed the Gunbai at her. "Let me show you, Azami Uchiha, the reason I was chosen to carry on the Will of The Rikudo Sennin!" Rei smiled, until Azami's voice broke the silence.

"No...You're just a fool trying to bring about war! Hayate-Sensei wouldn't have wanted it this way! Look around you Rei, what about any of this is peaceful?!"

Rei swung his Gunbai in an arc, blowing a massive wave of air at Azami. "Do not speak to me of Peace! What could someone like _you_ understand? You still ally yourself with the Five Nations, and that shall be your downfall! Now...let me show you my power!" Rei jumped towards Azami, swinging down his Gunbai, only for it to hit the side of a massive golden Susano'o. Azami glared at Rei from inside, as she drew Kubikiribocho.

"This time...I'll finish you."

* * *

Darkness...everywhere. Rei couldn't feel anything. Did he exist? Was he still alive? Did he kill Azami? The memories of that battle...

What Happened?

A flash of light. Memories flashed in his mind. A Man in the middle of a burning village. _Keiji...nii san. _A man in a white yukata with long white hair, a small smile on his face as a sword came down on his neck. _Hayate Sensei..._A young woman with orange hair in a onion bun hairstyle, looking up at him as if he was her Salvation. _Anemone._ A woman holding a massive sword, tears in her Sharingan eyes as she held the body of her younger brother, who was killed by her blade. _Azami..._

**"REI!"**

Rei's eyes shot open, and there, floating in front of him, was Isobu, the Three Tails. "Isobu-Nii?"

**"Yeah...Is this what death feels like? I thought you fixed the seal!" **Isobu roared in his mind. Rei clutched his head.

"I...I did, Isobu..." He muttered. His left arm began trembling.

"This is not Death, Rei-Sama."

"What...Zetsu?"

"Hai, Rei-Sama...We are still connected. This...is the realm of the Shinigami..." Rei looked at his left arm, and the face of Black Zetsu appeared on it.

"If this is the realm of the Shinigami..."

**"I am here." **The Shinigami blurred into existence, and Rei could feel a massive weight crushing his very soul. He smiled, a curious tint in his eye. "Ah...Hello, Princess Kaguya."

The Shinigami was silent, but spoke a few seconds later, its voice shocked. **"You knew?"** It...no, _she, _asked. Rei chuckled to himself.

"Yes. I must admit, it required quite a bit of searching, combining the thesis of Orochimaru, Hashirama, and Madara...every scrap of information I could gather slowly painted a picture of you becoming the Shinigami, or at the very least, the creature within the Shiki Fujin. It took a lot of guess work..." Rei paused, before continuing. "Ah...so I have been placed within the Shiku Fujin? Why has my soul not been devoured yet?"

Kaguya held one of her hands up, and a small white orb appeared on it. Scenes of war and bloodshed were shown, and Rei's face subconsciously hardened into a more threatening visage. **"These are scenes from the Fourth Great Shinobi War...I am sending you back to change it."**

Rei glared at Kaguya. "What?! Why send me?!"

**"This was the War in which everything could change...but ultimately, nothing did. Your very existence is a blight on reality itself; Fate has been defied on the second you were born. You should've died several times; each time sheer dumb luck has allowed you to live. Your life was ready to end, in fact it _should've _ended, had Kazuki not have forced you to live. You constantly defy destiny, so you are the best choice for changing the world."**

Rei looked at the ground, and nodded. "I accept..." He muttered, feeling the soft pulse of acceptance from his left arm. It seems that even though Zetsu did not wish to go, he would still help Rei. "What about you, Isobu?!"

Isobu gazed down at the boy who he now saw as a brother, and he hummed in thought. **"Hm. A lot of things shouldn't have happened in those days. I'm fine with whatever decision you make." **

Kaguya cleared her throat. **"Will you go? Be warned, I'm sending you to the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."**

Rei nodded his head, and was enveloped in a white light. Soon, nothing was left in the Darkness, except for Kaguya, who looked off at something only she could see.

_'Soon...it will be under MY control once more..."_

* * *

It was cold.

That was Rei's first thought as he awoke in the clearing, coral growing over him like a blanket. He attempted to stand, only to trip over on legs that were far too short. _'What?!'_

He felt the slight sting as his left arm detached itself, forming silently into Black Zetsu. "Rei-Sama...The Shinigami placed you in a younger body..."

Rei swore. How could he do anything like _this?_ "Zetsu. Go assist the Yondaime...Me and Isobu will fight Kurama. Go!" Black Zetsu nodded, merging with the ground. Rei closed his eyes, feeling Isobu's great chakra flow through him. _'Lets do this...'_

* * *

Minato Namikaze thought he had seen everything strange in the world. Here he was, fighting a Masked Man who just came and kidnapped his newly born children, (Fairly Normal), when suddenly a strange man..thing...emerged from the tree. The Masked Man yelled in shock at seeing the Plant man, "Zetsu" or something, while this...Zetsu, started using Mokuton jutsus rivaling the Shodaime. Zetsu turned to Minato as his kids emerged from the ground, perfectly fine except for some dirt in their hair. "Yondaime...sama. Take your kids, prepare the sealing for the Kyuubi No Yoko. The Three Tails is holding it off. Go, I shall take care of this man..."

Minato nodded, snatched up his kids, and disappeared in a Yellow Flash. The Masked Man looked at Zetsu for a second, before leaving as well. Zetsu grinned, and merged with the ground just as a lump of coral shot high into the clearing.

* * *

Kushina was _not _having a good day. At all. First she drank her morning coffee, only for the cup to crack and the coffee to spill down her new dress. Than she went into Labour, and after nearly seven hours of sheer torture, gave birth to two lovely babies, a boy and a girl. Than a Masked Man came, unsealed the Kyuubi, kidnapped her kids, and left.

And now she was watching the Three Tailed Turtle fighting the Kyuubi...and it appeared to be protecting the village. Before she could think more on the matter, Minato appeared at her side. "Minato! Are you seeing this?!"

Minato nodded, and handed her the two infants. "Yeah...Some weird guy appeared, saved the kids, than said the Sanbi will help us fight Kyuubi. But that's not important... we have to seal away Kyuubi into Naruto or Natsuki. Or..."

Kushina shook her head frantically. "No! I won't force that on our children! There has to be someone else, Minato!"

"Don't you think I would rather put this on anyone else?! But what kind of Hokage could I be if I wouldn't do it to my own children! I can't just do that to someone else's family, Kushina! Besides...I have a plan. I'll use the Shiki Fuujin. I'll give the chakra to Natsuki, and put the Kyuubi itself into Naruto. The Chakra will be mindless, making it easier for Natsuki to control, while Kyuubi will be to weak to break out of Naruto' seal. I have to start it now, Kushina..."

Kushina looked like she would keep arguing, but eventually she just nodded slowly. "Fine...start the sealing."

* * *

'_Shit! Damn, Isobu, You never said Kurama was this strong!'_

Isobu made a quick wall of coral to block one of Kurama's tail and spoke in his mind. _**"I thought it was pretty fucking obvious**__**!"**_

Rei swore louder this time, as Isobu launched a Tail Beast bomb that exploded against Kurama's face. Eventually, Minato appeared on top of Isobu's head. "Sanbi-Sama! Hold down Kyuubi, I'll seal him!"

Isobu grinned, and slammed his foot into the ground. Hundreds of coral threads shot from the ground and dragged Kurama down, as Minato began the Shiki Fuujin. The Shinigami appeared, stabbed his hand through Minato, as Kurama slowly dissolved until he was just a red ball that split in two. One went into Natsuki, while the other went into Naruto. Minato was prepared to die, but was confused when the Shinigami just left without a word. He stumbled as Isobu returned inside Rei's body, and walked over to Rei.

"So you're the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi..." His mind made up, Minato picked up the 1 year old, and teleported to Kushina. It was only right that he take of the boy. But what should he be named? Minato saw that the boy was holding a note. Minato picked it up, and read. _Rei Iburi_. Minato nodded, and brought the children to Kushina, ready to start his family.

_**AN: There! Nice little rewrite, not much changes to this chapter. And yes, Rei is related to the Iburi clan.**_


End file.
